Firsts And Other Things
by Rolivianna
Summary: This is a Rolivia drabble series. It will have all ratings and all generes. Requests are accepted! M rating for occasional smut.
1. Chapter 1

**Name: New**

 **Word Count: 208**

 **Pairing: Rolivia**

 **Rating: K**

New places have never been her favorite. She doesn't like change, but when her captain had told her that there was a position opening in NYPD, she'd jumped at the chance to be somewhere else. And unfortunately, somewhere new.

She walked into the large squad room, much different from the one in Atlanta, and sighed.

A short, heavyset man comes bounding out of his office, a smile on his face. "Amanda Rollins! Welcome to the Big Apple! I'll Donald Cragen, your new Captain."

She smiled back shyly, "Nice to meet you. And it certainly is big.." They share a laugh before he motions towards an empty desk.

"Here's your desk, your new partner should be back soon. Detective Benson is an excellent officer, I know you'll work well together."

Amanda nods, setting her stuff down on the desktop.

Just as Captain Cragen is about to go back into his office, he claps, "Ah, here's your partner now!"

Amanda turns around and sees a tall brunette. They lock eyes right away, and she's knocked sideways.

"Olivia Benson. Welcome to SVU." The woman speaks, a small smirk on her plump lips.

She's mesmerized by the sheer beauty. Her curves and long legs and dark eyes and wavy brunette hair. She was perfect. She was also her new partner.

"Amanda Rollins. Nice to meet you, Detective Benson."

"Likewise. New to SVU?" She asked leaning her hip against Amanda's desk.

"Yep. I worked homicide back in Atlanta."

"Ahhh, well, good luck. And.. welcome to New York, Georgia Peach." She smiled, dark eyes grazing down the younger woman's body.

Maybe new things weren't so bad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Name: Sick**

 **Word Count: 674**

 **Pairing: Rolivia**

 **Rating: T**

Another sneeze, another sniffle.

Amanda looked up to see her boss at the coffee machine, tissue in her hand as she sipped her hot drink.

"You okay there, Lieu?" She asked skeptically. Olivia looked over and she could immediately tell that the older woman was fighting a cold.

"Yea.. Cold's been going around at Noah's daycare. Apparently I'm no exception."

Amanda smiled, standing up. She walked over to her boss, touching the back of her hand to Olivia's forehead.

The taller woman's eyes widened and she furrowed her brow, "Uh.. What are you doing?"

"You're hot."

A brow arched, "Excuse me?"

Amanda blushed, pulling her hand away. "I mean you.. you have a fever. You should go home and get some rest."

Olivia scoffed, turning back to her office, "Yes, boss." She bit sassily.

Amanda smirked. She knew Olivia'd put up a fight if she said something about going home, she didn't expect anything less.

She grabbed her keys and phone, then walked into Olivia's office too. "I'm gonna take you home, _boss_. I don't think anyone here would appreciate getting sick. Fin and Carisi can handle things for a few hours."

Olivia stood up, proving Amanda's point when she sneezed, then groaned. "I'm sorry, when did you become my caretaker?"

"Right now. Let's go. I'll make you some soup."

…..

Olivia sighed as she sunk down onto her couch. She would never admit it, but she was thankful to be home.

She looked up at the younger woman, moving around in her kitchen, and her cheeks reddened. She was lucky she could blame the blush on her fever, because seeing the blonde in her home, making soup, was oddly domestic and it gave her a stirring in her belly.

"Why don't you get into something less dressy and get into bed? I'll bring your soup and some medicine when I'm done." Amanda smiled from the kitchen.

"You know it's just a cold right? I can take care of myself."

"Sure ya can, but that doesn't mean you have to."

Olivia sighed, but stood up, groaning and sniffling her way into her bedroom. She grabbed a long sleep shirt and changed into it quickly, foregoing sweats. With a fever, she was hot already. She turned on her ceiling fan, and got into bed, letting out a long breath.

A few moments later, there was a light knock on her door. Amanda smiled, seeing the older woman laying sprawled out on her bed.

She bit her lip at the sight of long, tan legs. She didn't want to ogle her boss while she was sick. It didn't feel right.

"I made you some chicken soup, and brought some decongestant for your sinuses. It has tylenol too, good for fever."

She set the soup and tablets down on the side table, then clicked her tongue. "You need water for the pills. I'll be right back."

A hand caught her as she went to walk away. "Thank you." Olivia said softly, fingers wrapped around the younger woman's lithe wrist. "You didn't have to do this."

Amanda smiled, turning back to look at the older woman, sitting up and resting her weight on her left hand. Somehow, even in pajamas with a red nose, she looked gorgeous.

Amanda placed her palm against the other woman's forehead, then brushed it down to her cheek. "You should the medicine soon. You're a little warmer than before." She murmured, thumb brushing a prominent cheek bone.

Olivia hummed, never taking her sleepy, dark eyes off of the blonde.

The younger woman couldn't hold out anymore. Without thinking, she leaned down and pressed her lips to Olivia's in a soft, demanding kiss. She relaxed when Olivia kissed her back, and when she pulled away for air, the other woman was panting.

"You're gonna get sick," Olivia whispered, eyes droopy from her cold, and what looked like arousal.

Amanda bit her lip and smiled softly, "It's okay," she muttered back.

"You can take care of me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Name: Infuriating**

 **Word Count: 451**

 **Pairing: Rolivia**

 **Rating: T**

Infuriating. Amanda Rollins was absolutely, totally infuriating. Her reckless behavior and her need to go above and beyond the call of duty was not something Olivia was used to seeing. Sure, new, young detectives had a fire in them to solve _every_ crime, but this was a whole new level. It was as if the blonde was an adrenaline junky.

The older woman paced around in the cribs, trying to calm her anger and nerves. Cragen had paired them together, so instead of being partnered with Nick, she was now partnered with Amanda. She didn't know why the younger woman was so under her skin, but she was, and she didn't want to spend every hour of every day with her.

She raked her fingers through her hair and sat on the edge of one of the beds, taking deep, calming breaths.

She heard the door to the cribs open and her eyes snapped up to see who was intruding, and she let out a low groan. Amanda had walked in and was leaning against the wall.

"Ever heard of knocking?"

"It's the cribs."

"I could have been changing," Olivia snapped, standing up and putting her hands on her hips.

"You don't have anything that I haven't seen before." Amanda smirked, making a show of raking her eyes down Olivia's figure.

Olivia stepped closer, eyebrow arched. Did she mention that the blonde was infuriating? "If we're gonna be partners, then there should be some clarifications."

Amanda nodded, still leaning against the wall as Olivia moved to stand right in front of her.

"No more carelessness. We have to protect each other's backs and I can't do that if you're running into random buildings without backup."

Amanda furrowed her brow, but nodded.

"You can't win them all, so don't try and rush my process. That's how innocent people go to jail and guilty people stay out."

Amanda smirked again, nodding. "Anything else, Detective?"

"Don't be a hero."

"Got it."

Olivia nodded, somehow calmer than before. She didn't expect the younger woman to listen so easily. "Okay then."

She started to walk away, but a hand on her arm stopped her. She looked at the hand, then at Amanda, and arched an eyebrow.

Amanda leaned forward, her face inches from the older woman's, and she bit her lip. Her eyes dipped down to the plump ones in front of her, and she smiled softly at Olivia.

She could hear the taller woman's breath hitch at the close proximity. "I look forward to working with you more. _Partner."_ She purred, then pulled away, walking briskly out of the cribs.

Olivia stood there, stunned and… turned on?


	4. Chapter 4

**Name: Flight**

 **Word Count: 337**

 **Pairing: Rolivia**

 **Rating: T**

" _Please fasten your seat belts, takeoff will being in about ten minutes._ "

Olivia adjusted her seat belt and let out a puff of air, closing the shade to the small window. Flying, of all things, was her least favorite, and she dreaded the next 11 hours. She was starting to wonder if Honolulu was worth the agonizing flight.

She rolled her eyes as Amanda plopped down next to her, could feel the excitement radiating off of her. "Babe, c'mon." The blonde spoke quietly. "Lighten up a little, huh?"

Olivia sighed and looked at her lover. She had to admit, her childlike excitement was absolutely adorable. "I will lighten up when we land in Hawaii."

"Well then you got a long 11 hours ahead of ya."

Olivia huffed and leaned her head back, letting her eyes slip closed. "Don't remind me."

She felt the armrest lift from under her elbow, and Amanda sidled up as close as she could while still buckled. "Why don't you like flying?" She whispered, resting her chin on Olivia's shoulder.

It was relaxing her; the feeling of her lover's hand and caressing her stomach, body pressed close.

"I just don't like heights." Olivia murmured, turning her head slightly. Their lips brushed together and she was reminded of why she was going on this trip.

She took the blonde's delicate left hand, twisting the solitaire ring that matched hers perfectly absentmindedly.

She let out a breath as Amanda pressed her lips harder against her own, the younger woman's teeth nipping at her plump bottom lip.

"You know what'll make this flight fun?" Amanda whispered as the plane began it's ascent.

"Hmmm?" Olivia murmured, frowning at the loss of the other woman's lips.

Amanda quickly pulled the blanket they'd packed and draped it over both of their bodies. She smirked when she pushed her hand into the front of Olivia's yoga pants and panties, drawing a gasp from her wife.

"Try not to make it obvious."


	5. Chapter 5

**Name: Caught**

 **Word Count: 415**

 **Pairing: Rolivia**

 **Rating: T**

She couldn't help herself sometimes.

She couldn't stop her eyes from wandering. Sometimes she just looked to see if she was real; Olivia Benson was a double take.

She knew from the second she saw the older woman, that she would be hooked. She let her eyes wander that first time, drinking in the dangerous curves, the dark hair, the eyebrow that always seemed to be arched sassily, and it was her new drug of choice.

For years, she would look. The way the taller woman's hips moved when she walked, her full breasts encased in the tight shirts, flat stomach, long legs. She always looked. She was surprised that she'd never been caught.

Amanda didn't take interest in women. She'd dated men her whole life, she'd slept with men, been attracted to men, but the minute she set eyes on Olivia, she knew she was done for.

Of course Olivia was straight too. There was David Haden and Brian Cassidy and Ed Tucker. There was their brief talk about how there were still good men, and even the undercover operation as a lesbian couple felt forced and uncomfortable.

So all Amanda had was looking. No touching, no verbal engagement, no friendly outings.. just looking.

And that's what she was doing right now. Letting her naughty eyes drag up the curvaceous body of her Lieutenant. A woman in power, specifically Olivia Benson in power, was incredibly sexy.

She watched Olivia as she stood just inside the doorway of her office. Eyes fixed on her cellphone, glasses perched on the tip of her nose.

Today she was donned in tight black slacks- as usual- a silky burgundy top, and a black blazer. Very work appropriate. But as she trailed her eyes from the other woman's luscious hips to her full breasts, she noticed Olivia's hand fiddling with the top button. She leaned forward in her desk and watched as the older woman slowly undid the top button, then the second, then pulled the fabric apart slowly, exposing supple cleavage.

Shocked, her eyes snapped up to see the brunette's dark, intense gaze, piercing right into her. Was she fucking with the blonde? Giving her a little show? Teaching her a lesson?

Olivia smirked, tilting her head a bit, trying to catch the younger woman's eyes. They locked gazes for a moment before Olivia moved to her office door, closing it with a soft click.

Well, shit.

She'd been caught.


	6. Chapter 6

**Name: Your Turn**

 **Word Count: 540**

 **Pairing: Rolivia**

 **Rating: T**

The sound of a baby's shriek Olivia up. She sighed, not having the energy to get their daughter for the second time that night. She rolled over, nudging her sleeping spouse until she heard that familiar, _I don't want to get up,_ groan.

"Manda, it's your turn."

" _Idontwannag'uuuuup."_

Olivia lifted her head, a faint smirk on her lips, "What?"

Amanda turned her body, looking at her wife with sleepy eyes. "I don't wanna get up." She knew there was no point in arguing, Olivia was stubborn, _and_ she'd gotten Jesse a few hours prior. She knew it was her turn.

"You're awake," Olivia sighed, laying her head back down on the comfy pillow. "You're halfway there."

Amanda sat up and looked at Olivia, eyebrow arched irritatedly. "Fine." She grumbled, slipping out of bed. She heard shuffling on the bed, and she knew her wife had adjusted her body so that she could watch. She was naked, save for a pair of panties, so she slipped on Olivia's short, burgundy robe.

She padded into their kids' room, stopping in the doorway, hands on her hips. Noah had a pillow over his head, attempting to block out the noise from the sobbing baby. "Shhhh," Amanda hushed, picking her daughter up and cradling her in her arms.

It took half an hour to get the little girl to stop crying, another twenty minutes for her breathing to even out, and an additional twenty to get her to fall back asleep. She didn't usually breastfeed, seeing as her body wasn't making as much, but nights like this, breastmilk was the magic fix-it.

She carefully kissed her baby on her soft blonde tufts, then put her back into her crib. She walked over to Noah's bed and took the pillow off of his head, seeing his sleepy eyes open and close slowly. She leaned down and kissed his forehead as well, letting her lips linger on his soft skin. "Night, buddy."

"Ni' mama." He mumbled, turning on his side.

Amanda sighed and made her way back to the bedroom, letting out a tired breath. She untied the loose knot on Olivia's robe and let it drop to the floor. She fully expected Olivia to be asleep when she got back, but was surprised to see that she was fully awake, sitting against their headboard, video monitor in her hands. She'd been watching her in the kids' room.

The older woman bit her lip and set the monitor down on the side table next to her and kicked the blanket off of her partially nude body. "C'mere, _mama."_ She purred, patting the spot next to her.

Amanda smirked, doing as she was told.

The second she laid down, Olivia was on top of her, kissing her way down the younger woman's body.

"It's 3 AM, Liv. What're you doin'?" She asked, running her fingers through her wife's slightly tangled brown hair.

Olivia looked into dark blue eyes as she slipped Amanda's panties off. "It's _your turn._ "


	7. Chapter 7

**Name: Under the table**

 **Word Count: 879**

 **Pairing: Rolivia**

 **Rating: M, enjoy this one ;)**

Olivia straightened out her skirt and pulled at the bottom of her blazer. She didn't know why she'd decided on the skirt over her usual pants for this video conference, but she didn't think about it too much. She looked at her watch, seeing it was almost time, and logged onto her computer.

Moments later, she was connected with Chief Dodds, the deputy commissioner, a few other men in suits she didn't really know, and the captain of homicide.

They were all ready to discuss the events of a few days before; The Congressman had been shot in front of his daughter at The Coral Dragon.

"Good morning, all." Chief Dodds greeted, followed by a collective grumble of polite hello's.

"What happened last week was.. truly horrifying. We need to take action in taking down that website. It's use is not beneficial to anyone but Duca, and it's caused a commotion." Olivia spoke. As everyone on the call discussed what had happened, the lieutenant noticed her office door creek open. She looked back at the computer screen, trying to focus on the conversation, but when she looked up, she saw Amanda standing there, fingers on the lock of the door.

They'd been flirting with each other for weeks now, lingering touches and hungry looks. Olivia felt a surge of confusion as Amanda leaned against the wall, a small smirk on her lips.

Olivia didn't want to acknowledge the younger woman, for fear that she would get questioning glances and scolded for talking to someone else during a meeting.

Amanda knew that the older woman would be in a meeting all morning. She was tired of the little flirting games, so she was ready to do something about it. She wanted to punish Olivia for not doing anything about their growing attraction.

She moved forward quietly, watching Olivia struggle to keep a professional composure as she spoke on about the traumatic incident.

Olivia looked from the computer screen to the younger woman, then back at the screen. The men were talking with each other and she pretended to listen on carefully. When she glanced back towards Amanda, she noticed the younger woman was gone.

Moments later, she nearly gasped audibly. The younger woman was on her hands and knees on the floor, smiling widely as she maneuvered under the desk.

What the hell was going on?

"If you react, they'll know." She heard Amanda whisper. She felt her hands caress her bare calves, carefully sliding up and down the smooth skin.

"Scoot forward a bit and pull your skirt up."

Olivia tried to deny, went to cross her legs, but she felt two hands press firmly against her inner thighs. She did gasp that time, her head shooting down to look at the woman between her legs.

"You okay, Lieutenant?" Someone on the screen asked, making the older woman scoot forward and intertwine her fingers.

"Yes, my apologies. I thought I dropped something."

They carried on as if nothing happened, discussing the actions they would take to investigate the Congressman's death, as well as bringing down the website.

Olivia felt Amanda reach up under her skirt, grasp her panties, and pull the down forcefully. It took everything in her not to toss her head back and moan.

Amanda shoved the older woman's skirt up her thighs and immediately buried her face in between them, making the older woman spread her legs wider under the desk.

She was so glad it was a wide desk.

"So, what I want to happen is, Lieutenant, you continue to investigate that website and Duca, and homicide will look into the murder, talk to people on the chat, and see if there are any other murders and deaths caused by fake news." Chief Dodds said. Everyone, including Olivia agreed.

"Yes sir," She smiled. At the same moment, she felt Amanda suck her clit into her mouth.

Her legs clenched around the head between her legs, and she fought the urge to scream.

Amanda sucked at the wet flesh, humming quietly at the taste of the older woman. Unable to slow down, she flicked her tongue over the sensitive bud vigorously, simultaneously pressing her fingers into the older woman.

She held a brisk speed, curving her fingers to rub against Olivia's sweet spot over and over.

Just as everyone said goodbye and hung up, Olivia slammed her computer shut. Her foot shot up and hit the inside of the desk, head tilting back, and she came. Hard.

"Oh my goddddd." She moaned, breath picking up as she grasped Amanda's hair.

When Amanda finished, licking up the remains of Olivia's orgasm, she pushed the woman's chair back slightly so she could stand up. She licked her fingers seductively.

"What the fuck was that?" Olivia gasped, grabbing her panties and sliding them back on hastily.

When Amanda didn't answer, she stood up, straightened her skirt, and bit her lip.

They stared at each other, eyes never wavering, and it was minutes before anyone talked. Finally, Olivia looked away, but spoke. "Good work, detective."

She walked over to the door, unlocked it and looked back. "I expect the same performance tomorrow."

Amanda smirked as the older woman walked out of the room.

Finally, no more dancing around their feelings.


	8. Chapter 8

**Name: Anger**

 **Word Count: 675**

 **Pairing: Rolivia**

 **Rating: T for language**

"Detective Rollins, my office please." Olivia muttered, brushing past her and Detectives Tutuola and Carisi, walking briskly into her office.

The harsh tone in Amanda's boss' voice didn't go unnoticed, not by Fin or Carisi either.

"Nice knowin' ya'," Fin muttered teasingly, plopping down in his desk across from the blonde's.

Amanda moved to follow Olivia, throwing a low, yet warning "shut up," at her colleague on the way.

As soon as Amanda stepped into the medium sized room, she could feel the anger seeping out of her Lieutenant. It was obvious that she was beyond angry, but trying (and failing) to keep calm. "Shut the door and blinds please." She demands softly, rubbing her lips with her fingertips. A habit that the young detective had noticed over the years while working with Olivia.

She did as she was told, then stood in front of her boss, who was now crossing her arms and leaning against the back of her desk. She stood there quietly, staring at the blonde for what seemed like aeons before speaking again.

"You have _exactly_ five minutes… to explain what the _hell_ you think you were doing." Her voice wavered, not from tears but from immense anger and concern.

Amanda swallowed and twisted her fingers in front of her. "He was gonna walk, Liv.. I had'ta do somethin'... otherwise he woulda raped another woman."

Olivia pressed her lips together. "So you decided to go undercover into that club _without_ my knowledge?" When Amanda looked down, Olivia stepped forward, voice deepening, eyes darkening. "That little stunt you pulled could throw out the _whole damn case."_ She groused, dipping her head to catch her subordinate's eyes.

Amanda locked gazes with the wild, fiery eyes of her boss. "It won't get thrown out. I did it on my own time, not NYPD's."

"That's not the point! You went behind my back, almost got yourself assaulted by a serial rapist, you could have been seriously hurt!" Olivia's voice wavered, but her eyes stayed heated angry. "I should suspend your ass, Rollins. I should make you talk to Huang about your reckless behavior." She shook her head, clenched her fists and turned around to lean her hands against her desk. She was trying to compose herself.

Amanda sighed, stepping forward slowly, and gently placed her hand on her boss' tense shoulder. The older woman's head snapped to look at the contact, but she didn't make an effort to move the blonde's hand. "I'm sorry, Olivia. I am. But we got him.. I didn't get raped, but now we know that what those other girls said he did was true. Doesn't that count?"

Olivia moved in a flash, spinning the other woman around and pinning her against the desk. "Of course it does. The bastard can finally be where he's supposed to. But _you…"_ Her voice was dark, threatening, but concerned. She tightened her grip on Amanda's upper arms. "If you _ever…_ pull that shit again? You're gone."

Amanda stared intently into the older woman's eyes and nodded, not having the courage to speak. They were both silent for what felt like hours. Amanda saw the smallest of movement from Olivia's eyes then, the way the dipped down to look at her lips, and she snapped. They crashed into each other, lips connecting in a fierce, angry kiss. Olivia was forceful, pushing the younger woman further onto the desk, her tongue sliding unapologetically into Amanda's mouth. It was liquid fire, heat and passion and a heady concoction of arousal.

The older woman's lips were soft, punishing, delicious.

A hand slithered up into curled blonde locks and yanked her head back, forcing their lips apart. "I swear to god, Amanda, you go behind my back again and there will be _hell to pay."_

Amanda nodded, panting from their impromptu kiss. She could see that the anger had not dissipated, the fire in brown eyes had intensified, but with added arousal.

Angry Benson was a sight.


	9. Chapter 9

**Name: Up All Night**

 **Word Count: 390**

 **Pairing: Rolivia**

 **Rating: M for slight sexiness**

She hadn't slept a wink since they'd finished. She'd been on her side for hours, staring at the sleeping form next to her, wondering how on earth she'd managed to get here.

The urge to trace her fingers across smooth, tanned flesh was too great to ignore, so she did, ever so softly. The moment their skin met, flashes of hours before played through her mind. Vivid memories of their time together; their first time in this way.

Needy lips met in ferocious kisses, hands caressed and bodies ground together. She'd tasted _her_ for the first time that night, and she never wanted anyone ever again.

Olivia Benson had ruined her for any other person, and she couldn't say she minded it.

She let out a soft breath and thought about how the older woman had reacted when her lips made contact between shapely thighs. How her back arched and fingers dug roughly into her hair.

She trailed her fingers down the side of her waist, down to her hip, hand flattening over the soft skin of the older woman's behind. She felt the body next to her shiver, and she pulled her hand away. "Feelin' me up while I'm sleeping, Rollins?"

Amanda blushed as Olivia turned to face her lover, sleep evident on her face.

"I couldn't sleep."

"Mmmm. Why?" Olivia asked as she stretched, back arching and the thin sheet slipping down to her bellybutton.

Amanda's mouth watered at the sight of Olivia's breasts, "Just thinkin'."

"Bout?"

Amanda pulled the sheet away from their bodies and moved on top of the older woman. "About how I wanna see you come again." She purred, grinding her ever-dampening sex against the brunette's thigh.

Olivia's breath hitched and her neck arched as their bodies ground together. Her eyes fluttered shut when she felt Amanda's hand slip between her legs. "That so?" She husked, hips moving up to meet the younger woman's hand.

"Mhm. I've been up all night, waiting for this." Amanda slipped her fingers inside of Olivia and stroked slowly, putting as much pressure against Olivia's front wall as possible. She felt the older woman shudder and watched as her lips parted.

"Well then," Olivia arched her back, gripped the sheets and dropped her legs apart, "Wouldn't want to make you wait any longer."


	10. Chapter 10

**Name: Look**

 **Word Count:315**

 **Pairing: Rolivia**

 **Rating: M**

She didn't mean to look. Really, she didn't. It was one of those times where you see something you shouldn't, know it's wrong, but can't find the power to look away.

So she sat there in that locker room, perched on a bench adjacent to the first shower stall, mouth agape and eyes hungry.

She'd never really thought about her colleague in that way, Olivia Benson was a professional, seasoned detective and she'd admired her from day one. Sure, she found the older woman attractive, but she found a lot of people attractive. But now, as she sees the older woman wash the grime and heaviness of the day off of that curvaceous, tan body, that way is all she can think about Olivia in.

She knew the older woman was fit for her age, but her imagination apparently didn't do the real thing justice.

The shower curtain hadn't been shut properly so she got a good eye full of what the senior detective kept hidden under sweaters and slacks. Beautiful, full breasts, luscious hips, an ass to kill for, a strong back and she didn't bother trying to justify how delicious the front looked.

She felt like a perv- a complete creep. She knew she should give the older woman the privacy she deserves. She knew she shouldn't be looking at something that wasn't meant for her eyes.

But again-

She couldn't look away.

She heard the unmistakable sound of the faucet turning off and she scrambled to her locker, trying to seem like she wasn't staring like a teenage boy.

Olivia stepped out of the stall, towel wrapped tightly around her chest and an oddly coy smirk on her lips.

She stepped past the younger woman, stopping briefly to mutter into the blonde's ear.

"If you wanted a show, you coulda bought me dinner first."


	11. Chapter 11

**Name: First time**

 **Word Count:364**

 **Pairing: Rolivia**

 **Rating: M**

She never thought her first time with a woman would be in her office. With her body leaning up against the desk, one hand gripping the polished edge while the other is buried in strands of soft hair. Her legs is hooked loosely over a slender shoulder, her pants dangling mindlessly on the edge of her boot clad foot.

It had been a long fight of attraction when it came to Amanda Rollins; there was no denying that feelings had been strong up to this point. Now, as the younger woman dug her slender fingers into Olivia's hips roughly while her tongue did naughty things to her clit, the brunette wondered why in the hell this hadn't happened sooner.

"Pleasedon'tstop," Olivia gasped, tilting her head back as she ground into the other woman's mouth.

Amanda simply grunted, burying her tongue deep inside of Olivia's heat. She felt Olivia's body shift, and she looked up to see that the older woman had leaned farther back.

She pushed two fingers roughly into her sex, and Olivia's hips lurched off of the desk for a moment.

The older woman let out a sharp whimper when she came moments after, walls tightening around fast moving digits.

She felt limp for a few moments, eyes fluttering open and closed, and when she finally came down from her euphoric state, she saw the shorter woman standing in front of her, licking her fingers.

"That uh.. wow.. that was.." She stammered as she slipped her panties and slacks back on.

No later than Olivia buttoning her pants, there was a sharp knock on her office door. The two women scrambled apart, Amanda to the leather couch, and Olivia to her desk chair. "Come in!"

Carisi opened the door and paused, seeing Amanda, gaze on her own lap. "Am I interruptin'?"

"Uh, no. Rollins and I just finished up here. Is there an update on the case?"

The lanky detective eyed both women suspiciously, then cleared his throat. "Yea. You might wanna see this."

Olivia nodded and followed the younger man out, stopping briefly to whisper hurriedly to the blonde.

"Fix your hair."


	12. Chapter 12

**Name: First 'I love you'**

 **Word Count: 220**

 **Pairing: Rolivia**

 **Rating: K**

Last chapter was me blowing off some much needed steam. Thanks a lot (you know who you are).

"Mommy! Aman'na push me on da swing!"

Olivia smiled at the sight of her lover pushing her son on the kiddie swing, huge smiles on both of their faces. "I see that sweet boy!"

Both women locked eyes as Amanda pushed Noah, a silent message being sent between them. Olivia stood up from the bench she was perched on and made her way behind the younger woman.

Amanda continued to push Noah when she felt Olivia's arms encircle her waist.

"I love seeing you with him." Olivia murmured, pausing to place a soft kiss underneath Amanda's ear. "..I love.. you." She smiled, effectively deterring the younger woman from pushing the brunette's son.

Amanda's breath hitched and she turned her head, "I-"

They were both knocked back from the impact of Noah's tiny body in the swing sit. He giggled, "I bump you!"

Olivia laughed, moving away from Amanda and over to Noah, pulling him out of the seat, "You sure did!"

"I love you too, Liv." Amanda murmured from behind her.

Mother and son turned around. Olivia blushed and smiled at her lover and Noah giggled. "Love you mommy an' Aman'na!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Name: Nickname/Stakeout (I don't know what to name it.)**

 **Word Count: 379**

 **Pairing: Rolivia**

 **Rating: T**

"What's the probability of us catching him tonight?"

Olivia smirked and looked over at Amanda, "My guess is low, but I could be wrong." She sipped her coffee, eyes scanning the dark streets in sight.

Amanda groaned, adjusting in the limited space of the driver's seat, getting comfortable. "Well that's fantastic. Not like Munch and Fin could do this."

"Oh, come on, Georgia Peach. Don't you want to spend time with me?" Olivia joked, arching an eyebrow in feigned hurt.

"Not if you keep calling me that."

Olivia moved her seat back and crossed her legs, "So what should I call you?" She glanced out the window again, eyes scanning the area before looking expectantly at Amanda. "Hm?"

"How about Amanda?"

Olivia rubbed her bottom lip, "Mmmm. No. Blondie?"

Amanda scoffed, subconsciously raking her fingers through her hair. "How about I call you City Girl? See how you like it."

"You're Georgia Peach and I'm City Girl? Deal."

Amanda laughed, half groaning as she spoke, "That was a joke, Liv. No nicknames." She looked over at the older woman, their eyes locked. Amanda's breath hitched when she saw Olivia's eyes slide down to her lips, then back up.

"Are you sweet, Georgia Peach?"

Before she could speak, Olivia's hand gripped the front of her shirt and pulled her closer, lips landing firmly on her stunned ones. Moments later, they were locked in a deep, heady kiss and it took everything in Amanda not to moan out into the brunette's mouth. Their tongues tangled, and their mission was officially forgotten about.

…

Her eyes snapped open and darted around, taking in her surroundings. Olivia was looking at her from the driver's seat, eyebrow arched in amusement.

"Finally awake, princess?"

Amanda rolled her eyes and sat up, stretching her tired body. "I was asleep long?"

Olivia shook her head, "No, like half an hour. You think you can stay up long enough for me to catch some sleep?"

The younger woman yawned, taking a sip of Olivia's lukewarm coffee, "Go ahead. I'm up."

Her eyes set out on the dark terrain in front of her and she heard Olivia settle into the uncomfortable seat.

Next time, she's staking out with Fin.


	14. Chapter 14

**For those of you who can't reach me by PM, my twitter is Rolivia. For requests and questions. :) I don't know how to incorporate a Weeknd song into this drabble, so just play "Wicked Games" by our lovely artist and enjoy.**

 **Name: Lap Dance**

 **Word Count: 863**

 **Pairing: Rolivia**

 **Rating: M**

She was nervous.

Plain and simple; she was terribly nervous. She'd done plenty of undercover operations before, she didn't have a problem with acting the part, she thought she was pretty good at it. No, this time, it was the dancing.

This time she was a 'dancer' in a high end club, and she'd have to dance in front of her coworkers- who were also undercover. Olivia was a patron, Munch was a bartender, and Fin was a bouncer. They were in search of a John who assaulted dancers, mostly blondes, and immediately, Amanda knew she needed to go under.

She took a deep breath and adjusted the black lace bralette. She wore high waisted, leather underwear, and tall black pumps.

She wasn't necessarily self conscious, but being this provocatively dressed in front of Olivia was something that made her blush deeply. Made her nervous.

"You almost ready, Amie?" The director asked, poking his head behind the curtain.

She let out another breath and nodded. She heard the dark music start up, slipped on her lace mask, and she made her way onto the stage.

She walked slowly to the music, eyes scanning the area. She noticed Olivia immediately. She's wearing tight white slacks, a white blazer, and a deep navy blouse. The epitome of professional. A woman in need of de-stress.

The look in Olivia's eyes when their gazes locked was one the blonde would never forget.

She had a dance routine, she had one down in her head, one song that she'd do and then get off the stage. But it all flew from her mind. Instead, she walked slowly down the stairs of the stage, spotlight following her, music controlling the pace.

She could see the immediate change in Olivia's eyes. Curiosity and shock registering on her face.

Amanda got to the bottom of the stairs, sunk to her hands and knees, and seductively crawled towards her boss. The slow tempo of the music made the atmosphere erotic, full of electricity and sex and Amanda was losing self control.

When the crowd noticed who she was crawling towards, they began cheering and whistling. Olivia's chair was turned away from her table, legs crossed. She gave the younger woman a stern look, as if saying "you better think about what you're doing."

But her confidence was through the roof. She wasn't going to stop. Not with Olivia looking at her like that.

Just as the tempo of the music picked up, she reached Olivia's crossed legs, grasping each knee in her hands and forcing the older woman's legs open. She watched intently as Olivia's mouth dropped open.

She let her hands run up from the brunette's knees to the inside of her thighs, dragging intimately over her crotch, up her abdomen and over her breasts before she stood.

It was now or never. Case be damned, Munch and Fin be damned. She was going to show Olivia how much she wanted her.

She hooked one leg over the taller woman's curvy hip, then the other, until she was straddling her.

"What are you doing?" Olivia whispered breathily, resting her hands lightly on Amanda's waist.

Amanda didn't answer, instead dragging her fingers through brunette locks, tugging the older woman's head back. She ground her hips in large, slow circles against Olivia.

She felt the other woman's body shudder. She stood up and walked behind Olivia's chair, hands caressing strong shoulders. The brunette clenched her fists at her sides as the blonde slid her hands down over full breasts, over her parted thighs. She dragged her nails across the white material, and Olivia moaned out loud.

She was in trouble. A heavy reprimand and scolding when they got back to the precinct. She could feel the heat and anger and lust radiating off of Olivia's body, it was intoxicating. She'd take any punishment after this.

Olivia turned her head, lips parted and breathing heavy. Their mouths were only millimeters apart. All that was needed was a tiny movement, and their lips would be pressed together.

Before anything could happen, the song ended and the crowd went wild.

Amanda stood up and walked to the front of Olivia, leaned down to rest her hands on the back of the chair and arched an eyebrow.

Obviously, to everyone in the room, the scene was a dancer asking for her tip. But to the two women, it was an exchange of silent words. They needed to talk now.

Olivia pulled out her wallet, grabbing a hundred dollar bill, and slipped it into the lacy material of Amanda's bralette. Her fingers brushed a pert nipple, and the younger woman shuddered.

"Give it up for Amie!" The director announced, and the crowd cheered once again.

Amanda locked eyes with Fin across the room, but ignored the knowing smirk on his face.

They probably weren't getting the guy tonight.

 **This was a hard one to write. I'm sure you'll be able to tell that I struggled. It's kinda bad.**

 **Oh well.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Name: Wicked Games pt. 2**

 **Word Count: 851**

 **Pairing: Rolivia**

 **Rating: M**

Olivia knocked on the apartment door of Amanda Rollins for the third time. Each second she spent out in this hallway made her all the more angry. She let out a small growl and knocked once more, harder this time.

She heard an indistinct voice shout something, and moments later, a breathless, robed blonde was opening the door.

"Do you want to tell me what the hell you thought would happen after that stunt you pulled at the club?" Olivia began, completely disregarding the state of dress of her subordinate.

Amanda knew she was in trouble, but in that moment only a few hours ago, she felt like she could do anything. She acted on it too. "Liv, I know what I did was wrong, okay?"

"Wrong? You think it's wrong? That was downright inappropriate! If that stunt hadn't set our perp into action, I'd be suspending your ass!"

Amanda stood in silence, tightening her robe in discomfort. She acknowledged after a moment that they were still standing partially in the hallway. "Liv, come in. Let's talk inside." Olivia let out an exasperated huff but complied, brushing past the half dressed woman.

It was then that she noticed the rosy cheeks, the flushed chest, the robe, mussed hair.

"D—do you have company?" Olivia asked, eyes roaming the apartment for any sign of a second guest.

Amanda shook her head slowly, confused. "No, I was just about to take a bath. Why?"

Olivia's cheeks reddened, embarrassed. "You just look.. you uh.. Never mind. I don't know what you were thinking- giving me a lap dance in front of our squad."

Amanda smirked, "I was thinkin' you looked too much like a cop and I wanted to draw attention away from that. Coulda scared the perp off."

The younger woman paused for a second, crossing her arms over her chest, "And it seemed like you liked it," Her eyes flicked down to the brunette's chest, "by the looks of it, seems like you still do."

After what had happened tonight, there was really no going back. Amanda had done the unthinkable in front of her co-workers, she'd crossed a line with her boss, she didn't have much to lose.

She didn't let Olivia speak, instead persisted. "You wanna know what I was doing when you showed up?" Rules and impropriety be damned, she wanted Olivia.

Olivia shifted, eyes drifting down to the cinched material at the blonde's waist. She swallowed thickly and arched a brow. "What?"

"I was relievin' some tension. I know you felt it too. When I was dancing for you.. I could feel how much you wanted me." She slowly loosened the knot on her robe, eyes firmly connected with her boss' dark gaze. "Do you still want me?"

Olivia's jaw tensed, frustration and arousal clearly written on her tanned face. And then, Amanda watched as the older woman snapped. In seconds, she was up against a wall, robe haphazardly hanging off of both shoulders, and lips pressed wantonly against the older woman's.

It was everything she hoped it would be. Kissing Olivia was like finding inner peace. So satisfying and amazing and wonderful and delicious. She craved the older woman now more than ever.

They stumbled to her couch and in mere minutes, their clothes were being shed and bodies were being pressed together. There was no time to think about what was happening and what it could mean in the end.

They were too busy getting each other's clothes off. Well– Olivia's clothes and her robe.

It only took seconds for the brunette to rip the thin material from her new lover's body, exposing every inch of soft, milky skin. It took a little longer to get Olivia's clothes off.

Once they were both completely naked, they sat back for a few moments, taking the intense moment in.

"Are you sure?" Olivia panted, breasts shifting with every deep breath.

"God, yes."

With that, they were pressed firmly against each other once again. Olivia wasted no time, shoving her hand between the other woman's legs, causing a gasp to wrench from her throat.

She copied the brunettes action, feeling the wet heat between her boss' legs.

This moment was the most surreal one in her life, and she was desperate. For her own release and desperate to give Olivia one too.

Olivia shifted on top of Amanda, hand never leaving it's spot between spread thighs. "Fuck, you're so wet." She panted, hips grinding into Amanda's hand, causing her own to thrust harder into the younger woman.

Amanda groaned, speeding her fingers up, "come with me, Liv."

And moments later, they did. Heady, breathless, panting tangles of limbs lay completely sated on Amanda's couch.

"You should dance for me more often, detective." Olivia rasped, nuzzling her face between Amanda's breasts.

The younger woman laughed, and they settled into a comfortable silence.

"Oh yeah," Olivia murmured, as if remembering something. "Fin got the guy, confession and everything."

"I told you the lap dance was our best bet."


	16. Chapter 16

**Name: Food**

 **Word Count: 532**

 **Pairing: Rolivia**

 **Rating: T**

Amanda tapped her pen against her lips in thought. A leg was crossed over the other, foot bouncing as if it had a mind of it's own. She sighed and tossed the file and pen onto the chair next to her and stood up, stretching her tired body.

"I am truly baffled," Olivia begins, running her fingers through her hair, knocking her glasses off of her head. "How the hell could he get in without opening any doors, breaking any windows.. I just don't see how it's possible to break in with _that_ kind of security system. It's like he's a.. A ghost and something."

Amanda smirked at her boss' frazzled, tired look and her heart skipped a beat. Even exhausted and worn, Olivia looked so beautiful. Still so imbedded in the case, probably forgetting that food and water was a necessity. "I think she let him in." She tossed out there, stretching her arms. She lost track of time hours ago.

Olivia stood up and removed her blazer, stretching her tired body as she replied, "So you think she was lying when she said that she didn't let him in?"

"I wouldn't put it past her.." Amanda shrugged, ignoring the shocked look on Olivia's face. "I mean look at it this way; she was all over the place with her story, she didn't remember a lot of stuff, and when she did, it was information that was completely useless."

"That's still no reason to doubt a victim."

"I don't doubt that she _is_ a victim, Liv. I just think that maybe.. Maybe she let him in, and he got too rough. She could be embarrassed and ashamed."

Olivia tilted her head, thinking it over for a moment. "That does make more sense than our perp _ghosting_ inside the building."

Amanda chuckled, "You think?"

Olivia slapped her thighs, looking around the quiet room. "Want to take a break? This paperwork isn't going anywhere and we've made good progress."

Amanda nodded, grabbing her phone and jacket, watching Olivia intently as she did the same. She was flooded with an odd feeling, and she didn't know exactly what to do. Before she could think, she grabbed Olivia's arm, stopping her from walking past her and out of the office.

"Is something wrong?" Olivia asked, dark eyes swirling with concern.

The younger woman's mouth dropped open as if she were going to reply, but no words came out.

Instead, she pressed her lips against her boss'. It was completely inappropriate, unprofessional, unethical, but _god,_ it felt so right. Nothing had ever felt this right.

She was about to pull away, ready to apologize, but she felt the taller woman weave her fingers through her hair, keeping their lips pressed together. _That_ was unexpected, but definitely not unwelcome. She stifled the smile as they kissed softly, tongues shyly meeting briefly before they pulled away. Olivia looked confused, even as a small smile graced her lips.

"Don't ask, because I don't know either." Amanda says before the Lieutenant could ask that inevitable question.

"Okay." She murmured, tucking a stray strand of dark hair behind her ear. "Food?"

"Yeah. Let's go."


	17. Chapter 17

**Name: No time like the present**

 **Word Count: 1900**

 **Pairing: Rolivia**

 **Rating: T**

She stopped in the doorway of the hospital room, eyes fighting back tears. She wasn't going to lie and say that she thought that after today, she'd never see Olivia again. That junkie bastard could have won, he could have taken the only person in her life that really mattered from her.

She was used to sitting around and letting the world do it's work, she was dormant, passive.

But as she stared at the hunched form sitting on the hospital bed, back turned, she wanted nothing more than to do something about what she was feeling. Selfish as it may be, she wasn't going to sit there, dormant, as the evil of the world tried it's hand at taking the woman she had fallen for. Not anymore at least.

"Liv," She spoke softly, stepping into the room cautiously. She didn't want to startle her boss.

Olivia jumped slightly, but turned, pulling the open sides of the hospital gown tighter around her body. Amanda wanted to laugh at the seemingly innocent move. She couldn't help the small smile that crossed her face when she noticed that the older woman had slipped the gown on backwards.

"How you doin'?" Amanda asked, closing the door slightly for privacy.

Olivia stood, trying to keep the gown from exposing anything intimate. "I'm better. Nothing broken. Just bruised." Her voice quivered slightly, but there was a strong note drifting out. Immediately she knew that Olivia would be okay in time.

Amanda was quiet for a moment, nodding in understanding. Finally, she spoke, "Your gown is backwards.." There was a hint of humor in her voice, and she hoped to god that Olivia would take it and not throw her out for her unfiltered mouth.

Olivia looked down, letting out a dry chuckle, "I know. I don't know why they needed to take my clothes, I just wanted to cover up as soon as possible."

Amanda closed the door all the way and took her jacket off, eyes swimming with concern, "Why didn't you readjust the gown when they left?" She asked, moving to stand in front of her boss. "Do you want to fix it now? The door is closed, it'll be quick and I'll tie it for you."

Olivia nodded, turning around and slipping the gown off before putting it on the right way. Amanda looked away, trying to preserve whatever privacy Olivia needed, not wanting to let her eyes roam. At least not in this setting. Olivia let out a shaky breath and replied, "I just… I kept thinking about what would have happened to Noah had Utley actually.. Actually killed me."

Amanda tied the strings in the back quickly, then turned Olivia around, hands on her shoulders, "Listen to me, Liv. You can't do that to yourself. You got out of there; you made it out alive and Noah doesn't have to be without you. Don't focus on the "what if's" when there's plenty of "what will's", okay? You'll just drive yourself crazy." She saw the slight relief in the brunette's eyes, and she smiled reassuringly. "You're okay, you're safe, and there will be plenty more story times with that cute little boy."

Olivia swiped at the fallen tears and nodded, "You're right," She breathed, leaning into Amanda's embrace momentarily. Amanda breathed out.

"For what it's worth, I'm glad you're alive." She paused, pulling away slightly to look into watery brown orbs. "Frankly, a world without you is one I'm completely uninterested in living in." She said, not really thinking about what was coming out of her mouth. She blushed when Olivia's eyebrow rose slightly, her own red tint permeating her cheeks.

"I mean.." She looked down, trying to find something to save her from embarrassment. She remembered where they were and how inappropriate it was, but then again, she didn't want to waste another second. She was completely torn.

"Really?" Olivia asked curiously, tilting her head slightly.

Amanda let out a breath, "Let's sit, okay?"

Olivia nodded, and they sat down next to each other on the hospital bed, bodies facing each other. Amanda spoke before she lost her nerve. "I'm going to be honest. A few hours ago, I thought that I was so close to losing you.. My boss, my colleague, my friend, and I was terrified. I just.. I want to tell you something that's been on my mind for months, maybe years." She let out a shaky laugh, standing up. She took in the sight of the woman she was in love with. Bruised face, disheveled hair, hospital gown, dark, wide eyes full of concern and wonder. She looked bent out of shape and tired, but still, nothing short of stunning.

"I don't know how you'll react to me saying this, but.. Over the years, I've.. I've grown feelings for you.. I know this isn't particularly the best time to tell you, but I wanted to tell you. I just wanted to finally get it out."

Olivia sat there, eyebrows arched in surprise. "I'll be honest, I wasn't expecting this.. But.." She stood, tucking mussed strands of hair behind her ear, moving towards Amanda. "After this traumatic experience.. I have to say.. I'm glad you're telling me."

Amanda's eyes widened, breath hitching as Olivia stepped even closer. "Really?"

The older woman nodded, "It saves me from having to tell you that I have feelings for you first.."

Amanda smiled slightly, her hand coming out to grasp Olivia's. "I'm sorry if I'm being selfish.. You went through a lot and-"

"And sometimes it takes a lot to bring clarity. Don't apologize. This.. this took my mind off of what happened." Olivia pulled Amanda closer, their bodies pressing together, and it was everything the blonde imagined. Sweet, soft, warm. Olivia was here and alive and safe, and now, she knew that she felt the same.

"When did they say you can get out of here?" Amanda asked, fingers coming up to touch the older woman's cheek.

"I can leave as soon as I ask for the discharge papers. D–do you think you could take me home? I just wanna see my boy."

Amanda nodded immediately, cupping Olivia's jaw, swiping a few stray tears away with her thumb. "Of course." Her eyes darted down to bruised lips and she smiled, "I know I said this already but I'm really glad you're safe. And alive."

"Me too." Olivia breathed, eyes sliding closed for a second before opening them, brown orbs clearer than before.

Amanda let out a shaky breath, "I'll go see about those discharge papers and then get you home to Noah." She began to pull away, but Olivia stopped her, her arm slipping around the younger woman's lithe waist. Seconds later, their lips were pressed together in a slow, languid kiss.

Amanda pulled away slightly after a few seconds, breath tickling Olivia's lips, and she smiled. "That was nice."

"It was." Olivia whispered back, teeth pulling her bottom lip in between them.

Amanda smirked and pulled away. She jabbed her thumb in the direction of the closed hospital door. "Sit tight, I'll be right back."

"I'll be here," Olivia joked, sitting back down on the bed. Amanda knew she was teasing, but the fact that she really was here, and not in the morgue or in the ICU was everything to her.

…

"Mommy, you hurt?" Noah asked gently, almost as if he didn't know how to approach the subject of his mother's visible bruising.

Amanda could tell Olivia was trying everything in her not to break down, she saw it the second the older woman laid eyes on her son. She pressed her lips together and closed the front door, watching as her boss scurried towards Noah.

"Baby boy," Olivia breathed, picking him up. She winced slightly, forgetting about her sore ribs, but it didn't deter her from cuddling her boy close. "Mommy's a little sore, but I'm okay. I missed you so much."

"Miss'd you too!" He giggled, wrapping his tiny arms around her neck. "Lulu maked cookies!" His eyes danced with excitement as he relayed the good news to his mother. Seconds later, the big hazel orbs shot to the visitor by the door and he clung to Olivia. "Who dat?"

Amanda smiled as Olivia turned her head and blushed slightly, showing that she'd momentarily forgot that the blonde was standing there. "That's my friend Amanda, baby. Can you say hi?"

He shoved his face into the taller woman's neck and muttered a shy "hi", causing Amanda to let out a small laugh.

"Hey there, little dude."

He looked at Olivia then at Amanda with bunched brows. "I a dooooood?"

…

Olivia sighed as she walked out of her son's bedroom later that night. She'd invited Amanda for dinner and they all sat and ate pizza while talking about silly things. Amanda could tell that Olivia was overly emotional but she didn't say anything.

"He's down for the count." She muttered dejectedly. "I was hoping he'd stay up longer but I guess Lucy wore him out."

"You have all week to play with him, Liv." Amanda smiled, leaning back against the arm of the couch. She watched as the older woman sat down, wincing at the obvious pain that went with the motion. "Let me get your pain meds… the doctor said after you eat is when you should take them."

The brunette murmured a grateful 'thank you' and relaxed into her plush couch.

The younger woman came back after grabbing the meds, a glass of water and an ice pack. She'd removed her jacket earlier in the evening, indicating that she had every intention of staying right here and looking after the older woman.

"I don't even know which spot I should put this," she grumbled, holding up the ice pack. "It all hurts."

"The pain meds should kick in pretty soon, so put it on the most painful spot and just switch every 20 minutes so you don't get an ice burn." Amanda gently commanded, taking the ice pack out of Olivia's hand and pressing it gently against her shirt covered ribs.

The lieutenant gasped, but relaxed moments later. "That feels nice." She let her eyes slip closed. Moments later, Amanda felt a hand grasp hers, not moving it, but resting on it lightly.

"Thank you for taking care of me." Olivia whispered, tears evident in her brown eyes which were now open and staring directly into the other woman's cerulean ones.

Amanda let her gaze roam over her boss' bruised face, stopping at her swollen bottom lip. "It's what you do for people you care about." She whispered back.

This time, she was the one who initiated the kiss, leaning in softly while keeping the ice pack on the other woman's ribs. Their lips pressed together in a tender kiss that conveyed everything that couldn't be spoken.

In that moment, Amanda knew that when it came to Olivia, she'd never be afraid to speak her feelings again. Especially after almost losing her.

 **I know this one is super long but I didn't want to go through the process of making it it's own story. It's too hot in California and the thought of making a new one exhausted me lol. So here's a little treat for everyone who is mad that I barely update anymore!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Name: Teeth**

 **Word Count: 626**

 **Pairing: Rolivia**

 **Rating: K**

"Jessie, baby, please stop crying," Amanda begged her daughter. She was on the verge of crying herself. The blonde had no idea why the baby was crying; she'd just been fed and changed her, won't go down for a nap, or play with her favorite toy. Amanda loved her daughter with her whole heart, but when it came to some things, she felt less than competent as a mother.

She sighed when the baby let out an ear piercing wail. " _Jessie,"_ she crooned, bouncing the child softly. "Sweet girl.. calm down. Please?"

Her phone went off in her back pocket, signaling an incoming call. The sound made Jessie cry louder. Amanda groaned, shifting the baby from one arm to the other and she pulled her phone out, answering it quickly.

"Hello?" She answered, annoyed.

"Amanda? Is everything okay?" She heard her boss ask on the other end.

"Yeah, Liv. Jessie's just cryin'." She replies, bouncing the baby gently once more. The cries have died down shaky whimpers, but with any sudden noise or movement, could erupt back into wails.

"I was just calling to let you know there's a couple of 5's that need your signature. From the Crestmond case and the Rowan case… But you sound busy so I'll wait until-"

"No, I can come sign them. Let me just figure out what I'm going to do with Jessie and I'll be over there."

"Why don't I just bring them to you?"

As much as Amanda didn't want that, she couldn't deny that it was for the best. She reluctantly agreed and when they hung up, she looked down at her daughter who had tears streaming down her face. Surprisingly, she'd stopped crying. Amanda went to set her down on her playmat, but as soon as her bottom touched the floor, she broke out in screams again.

Amanda let out a little cry this time too.

…

She texted Olivia, telling her to just walk in when she got there, wanting to avoid anything that could set the baby off. So when the older woman made her way inside, she stood up, still bouncing the upset little girl on her hip.

"Oh, what's wrong, sweet girl?" Olivia cooed, taking the baby from Amanda and handing the blonde the DD5's in need of her signature. "She's still crying? It's been like half an hour." Olivia questioned, brushing thin blonde curls away from Jessie's face.

"I can't figure out why she's crying. She doesn't have colic, she's not in need of a diaper change, she won't sleep, she's not hungry.. It's driving me crazy."

Olivia hummed, puzzled. She looked at the baby's face as she cried, and it clicked. "She's cutting teeth." She states, eyeing the extremely faint white spot on the little girl's bottom gum.

"What? How? She's barely four months old."

"Babies can get their first teeth as soon as three months," Olivia smiled reassuringly, handing the baby back to Amanda. She walked into the kitchen and found a soft, clean cloth. She opened the freezer and grabbed a medium sized piece of ice and wrapped the cloth around it.

Amanda watched, amazed as the older woman put the cold material to her daughter's lips. The baby sucked on it curiously, and after a few moments, stopped crying.

"Oh my god," Amanda muttered. "I could kiss you."

Olivia arched a brow, smiling deviously, "How about just give me those 5's and we'll talk about _that_ another time."

Amanda blushed deeply, not knowing what to say as Olivia made her way out of the apartment. She looked down at her silent baby, sucking away at the cold cloth, and sighed.

At least Olivia didn't run away in disgust.


	19. Chapter 19

**Name: First House**

 **Word Count: 338**

 **Pairing: Rolivia**

 **Rating: T**

"Alright ladies, you two look around. I'll be outside if you need anything!" Wendy, the bubbly realtor spoke, heels clacking on the wooden floors as she left.

Amanda looked around the large empty space, amazed that _this_ was in their price range. "Something's gotta be wrong with it."

"What's that?" Olivia asked, sidling up next to her wife.

"I said something's gotta be wrong with it. This is _too_ nice to be priced so low." She shook her head, entwining her fingers with Olivia's.

Olivia hummed, pulling them to the back sliding doors. They stepped outside onto a large deck overlooking a decent sized back yard and smiled. "Wendy said the sellers are moving out of the country and want it gone as soon as possible." She wrapped an arm around her lover's waist and pressed their bodies together. The breeze kicked up and she nuzzled her nose in Amanda's blonde hair. " _I_ love it. Think of all the room's we'll have to christen." She purred, kissing the younger woman's neck.

"That sounds wonderful Liv, but what if down the road, we find there's a major problem? Like with plumbing or heating. It'll cost us a fortune."

"Then down the road, we'll deal with it. Look at that back yard. Jessie and Noah will love it." Olivia reasoned, hands caressing up and down Amanda's back. "We can put up a swing set and slide.." She sing-songed.

" _We_ can?"

" _Carisi_ can put up a swing set and slide…" She corrected, smirking.

Amanda looked around the back yard, then inside the house. It was very nice. 4 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms. Three bedrooms upstairs and a guest bedroom downstairs, a large kitchen, family area, beautiful living room. It seemed too good to pass up.

"Fine." Amanda relented, smiling at the excitement in her wife's eyes. "I'm holding you to the christening. _Every room."_

Olivia smiled deviously and pulled her lover tighter against her body. "Multiple times."


	20. Chapter 20

**Name: Little Things**

 **Word Count: 779**

 **Pairing: Rolivia**

 **Rating: T**

She'd noticed little things every time she walked into her office. On monday, it was a fresh cup of coffee. She'd asked her detectives who had left it, but everyone just shrugged and carried on with their paperwork. She'd eyed them all suspiciously but decided to let whoever left it stay anonymous.

Tuesday, it was a sandwich. She'd been starving, but there had been no time to run out and get herself some food. She'd been on call after call, video conferences and meetings, and by 6 PM, when she'd finally gotten a free second, she'd heard her stomach growl, and in front of her detectives and squad nonetheless, rendering her embarrassed. When she finally got back into her office, there was a deli sandwich and a iced green tea placed neatly on a napkin by her laptop. She'd desperately wanted to know who it was who left it there, but when she asked, there was a collective amount of shrugs and "i don't know's" throughout the bullpen.

Wednesday, she had a mind numbing headache. She'd made it clear to her detectives not to push her, to do their work and do it well, and leave her alone unless it was an emergency, _which it usually was in their line of work,_ and she locked herself in her office. After leaving her private space to use the restroom, she had come back to a cold water bottle and a bottle of Advil sitting in that spot, and she smiled. She wished whoever was doing this for her would come out of hiding.

By thursday, she'd been home a total of two times that whole week, and she missed her son terribly. And somehow, her detectives knew this, because sometime after lunch, when leaving looked like it wasn't going to happen, she heard the soft laughter of her boy.

"Mama! I come to see you!" He squealed, running into her office. She was utterly shocked, but happy nonetheless. It wasn't long that he visited her, but it was a sweet treat. It made her feel better about staying later, knowing he was okay and not upset that she'd barely been home that week.

She'd asked her sitter, "What made you bring him?" as she held her baby boy close, lips brushing softly against his sweetly scented brown locks.

Lucy just smiled and shrugged coyly before turning to Sonny and exchanging flirtatious words.

As Noah and Lucy left, Olivia waved them off. Before she turned back into her office, she caught the eye of one of her detectives, and immediately she knew. She bit her lip as the younger woman refocused her gaze on her paperwork, nervously clicking her pen.

On Friday, she'd decided to find out for sure that it was Amanda who was doing these little, but thoughtful things for her. She'd thank her properly.

She'd been lucky that the coffee machine had decided to break, that minute, after nearly 10 years of sitting in the precinct. She made a show of her annoyance, hoping that would trigger the younger woman into action, then stalked off down the hall. She watched Amanda look over into her office, then dart out of the bullpen. She slipped back into her office, and sat down on her leather couch, closing the blinds so the younger woman wouldn't see.

A few minutes later, she watched as the blonde breezed in, setting the coffee and a napkin down on her desk. She smiled brightly.

"So it _was_ you." She declared, brown eyes shining with gratefulness and amusement.

The younger detective jumped and turned around, cheeks tinging with blush. She stuttered for a moment, unknowing of what to say in response.

"Close the door, please." The lieutenant commanded, standing up.

Amanda did, and in seconds, Olivia was in front of her, their bodies almost touching. "You've made my week so much more bearable with the little things you've done for me." She murmured. "Why did you hide?"

The detective struggled to answer, clearly unsure of what to say. Instead, Olivia pressed their bodies closer together smiled softly, and pressed their lips together. She could feel that Amanda was shocked, but when the blonde didn't pull away, she deepened the kiss. When they pulled away, slightly breathless, she swiped her thumb over the woman's bottom lip. "What really reeled me in, though, was the visit from my son." She kissed the younger woman again, not hesitating to push her tongue in between soft, plump lips.

They parted, and Amanda's eyes were a shade darker. "Just bein' nice.."

"Thank you." Olivia mumbled, a wide smile on her face.


	21. Chapter 21

**To the Guest Reviewer who keeps insulting Olivia's/Mariska's weight; If you do not like how I describe the beautiful Mariska, please do not read my stories. I don't appreciate your hateful comments. Since they are not constructive, I will continue to delete them if you continue to post them.**

 **Name: Kick**

 **Word Count: 566**

 **Pairing: Rolivia**

 **Rating: T**

Amanda shifts uncomfortably in her desk chair, unable to find a position in which she can work on her DD5's without putting pressure on her ever growing belly.

She rolls her neck and pushes away from the desk, hands on her stomach. "You're really doin' a number on mama right now, baby." She whispers, hand rubbing her bump up and down.

"Amanda," She hears, and her head snaps up, cheeks tinting red as she watches Olivia lean against her office door frame.

"Yea, Lieu?"

"Come here for a sec?" She has a small smile on her face and her head is tilted, letting the younger woman that she's not in any kind of trouble.

She pushes herself up, groaning as she walks over to her boss on swollen feet. "Sorry I'm so out of it today. This little bean's givin' me a hard time." She smiles sheepishly.

Olivia shakes her head, stepping aside to let the blonde into her office. "Understandable. How far along are you now?"

"Five months."

"Is she moving around?" Olivia asks, a tinge of excitement in her voice. Amanda knows that the older woman never got to experience the 'joys' of pregnancy when it came to Noah.

"Not yet. That I know of at least. Doc says she's small for 5 months." Amanda smiles sadly. She knew when she found out that she was pregnant, that she was pushing it with her age. The older you get, the higher the risks are.

"I just wanted to check in. You looked a little uncomfortable there." The brunette crosses her arms, concern etched on her face.

"Oh, I'm fine. I just can't get close enough to the desk without putting pressure on my-" She stops, feeling something flutter in her lower abdomen. Her eyes go wide, and she stares at the older woman.

"Amanda?" Olivia steps closer, hand reaching out to touch the other woman's shoulder.

Amanda grabs Olivia's hand and pressed it to her lower belly, right above her navel, and she watches as a look of shock and amazement washes over her boss' face.

"Oh my.." Olivia whispers, stepping closer.

The baby is going crazy, moving around, kicking, finally stretching her little limbs, and it's a crazy feeling.

Amanda can't stop the flood of tears as her eyes stay locked on the other woman. She takes a deep breath when Olivia presses her other hand to her protruding stomach, caressing softly. "Beautiful…" The older woman murmurs, eyes cast down in the direction of Amanda's baby bump.

When the baby settles down, Olivia clears her throats and goes to pull away.

Not giving her actions a second thought, Amanda wraps her fingers around Olivia's wrist and pulls her close, their bodies pressing together intimately.

She leans up the few extra inches and pressed her mouth to the older woman's, completely overwhelmed by the breathtaking moment. Something so important, and she shared it with Olivia.

When they pull apart, their eyes search each other for any kind of answers.

"That was…" Olivia begins, not knowing how to finish.

"A mistake?" Amanda asks cautiously, looking at her fingers.

"Lovely.." The older woman corrects, a small smile gracing her lips. "How do you feel now? Since she moved, there might be less pressure?" She asks sweetly, fingers coming out to graze the blonde's belly.

"I _definitely_ feel better."


	22. Chapter 22

**I'm deciding to add one shots to this drabble series. I hate taking the time to make new stories and adjust all the settings so this is just my "under 5000 characters" dump now. Feel free to leave a comment on what you think of this one! Sorry for the extremely slow updating... I started college a few days ago and it's been hectic. Before that, I was in arkansas, before that, I was testing and prepping for classes. My busiest summer yet! Anyway, enjoy!**

 **Anna**

 **Wounded**

She feels like the wind was knocked out of her, a sharp pain shoots through her chest and can feel herself falling towards the ground.

There's shouting and rushing people all around her, and it's hazy for a few short moments. She groans, drawing a hand up to her sternum and feels a wet substance leak onto her fingers. Great. Blood.

Looking down, she can see that her shirt is torn and there's a seemingly gash going from her collarbone to the top of her cleavage. It's not very deep from what she can tell, but it hurts like hell. She presses her hand against it to stop the small amount of blood from coming out and looks around the room.

"Olivia!" She hears, and moments later, her youngest detective is rushing towards her, blue eyes wild with worry. "Lieutenant, are you okay?"

It takes a moment for the older woman to grasp her bearings, refocus on what's happening around her, but eventually she shakes her head, swallowing thickly in attempt to hide the stinging pain in her chest. "Y-yes. Where'd he go? He ran off- um.."

"Oh god, he stabbed you.." Amanda mutters, kneeling down to look at the bloodied blouse.

"Not stab, I think it's just a graze.. I don't know. Where is the perp?" Her eyes dart around the abandoned warehouse, seeing about a half-dozen uniforms rushing in from the other side of the room.

"Sonny got 'em. Ran into him right outside, he's in a car now." The concern is still deeply etched with worry as the younger woman scans Olivia's body once more, searching for any other wounds. "We should get you to a hospital.." She reaches over to grasp Olivia's wrist, pulling the other woman's hand away from her chest, and she visibly sighs. "It's not deep at all, but it needs to get cleaned up so that it doesn't get infected."

"I can do that in my office." The lieutenant replies hastily, completely dismissing any other suggestion. "A hospital isn't necessary."

"Okay, Lieu. lemme help you up." The blonde pulls Olivia up carefully, eyes drawn to the torn material of her emerald blouse; the cut is long, but thankfully shallow. There's a line of blood dripping down into the V of the older woman's cleavage. "I think your shirt's ruined." She comments dryly.

The brunette lets out a short chuckle as she dusts off her pants, wincing slightly at the abrupt movement. She diverts her eyes to one of the uniformed officers, muttering tersely, "I want him spending the weekend in lock up."

… 

When they get back to the precinct, Olivia makes a bee-line for her office, shutting the door and closing off the blinds immediately. She sighs, looking down at the stained garment and the dried blood on her chest. She grabs a handful of napkins from her desk drawer and wets them with water from the five-gallon water dispenser, dabbing at the red streaks around the wound.

She's irritated with the perp, but mostly herself, for letting her guard down long enough to get cut. She grunts, feeling herself getting angrier as she tears at the long slash in her shirt to gain better access to the wound.

There's a knock at her door, pulling her from her thoughts, and she grumbles, calling out an annoyed "come in."

"Hey," Amanda slips in, closing the door behind her. She holds up a first-aid kit and a wad of gauze, smiling sheepishly. "Water and napkins may not do the trick." She jokes, pulling a smile and short laugh from her boss.

"You're right. Thank you.." Olivia holds her hand out, waiting for the younger woman to give her the kit.

"Is that the only shirt you have?" The blonde asks, eyes drawn to the shredded blouse, taking in the way it's now exposing the front of Olivia's black lace bra and tanned, ample cleavage. She can't help but stare at the long line of dried blood disappearing between the older woman's breasts. "I-I mean.. It looks pretty.. Trashed."

"I have a spare blouse in the bottom drawer of my desk for instances like this. I just wanna get.. Get this blood off me and this cut cleaned up so I don't ruin the other shirt." Olivia replies, focused on wiping the blood away.

Amanda hums, then snaps out of her slight daze. "Let me dress that for you.." She offers, smiling slightly as Olivia sits on the edge of her desk. "How bad does it hurt? I have some ibuprofen in my-"

"It's okay. If you can just put some antibiotic ointment and gauze on it, I should be fine."

"No problem." The blonde steps closer, taking a few packets of alcohol pads from the kit and sets them on the desk next to Olivia's hip. She hesitantly brushes the soft material of the shirt off of Olivia's shoulder, "Is this okay?"

The lieutenant nods, tucking stray strands of curled brown hair behind her ear.

There's miles and miles of soft caramel flesh, skin glowing in the dim lighting of the office. Olivia smells like vanilla, a warm undertone that Amanda can't place, and a tad bit coppery. Which reminds her, she's supposed to be cleaning the blood off of her boss.

She clears her throat and tears one packet open, immediately wiping at the area around the cut, staying careful so she doesn't cause the older woman any pain. She focuses intently as she runs the alcohol wipe over the swell of Olivia's breast, dipping down into supple cleavage quickly. She can see that the lieutenant's breath has picked up, but she ignores it in an effort to save both of them from embarrassment.

"Okay.." She discards the first wipe and picks up a second one. "I'm going to quickly just clean the wound so that it doesn't get infected, okay? It'll probably sting." She informs, tearing the packet and pulling the wet pad out.

"Okay." Olivia whispers, scooting back a little on the desk to gain some stability.

The younger woman presses the wipe over the gash and gently swipes down, wincing when she sees Olivia's back arch. She feels a hand come out and grip her waist tightly, nails digging into her side. "I'm sorry." She whispers quickly, running the wipe back up once more before pulling it away. Without thinking, she leans forward and blows cool air onto it, hoping the gesture will soothe the obvious sting.

Olivia gasps again, but this time, it's different. Amanda's eyes shift down, seeing that the older woman's nipples are tight and protruding.

She begins to step back, but the hand on her waist keeps her there. She looks up at the brunette, seeing dark, aroused eyes staring intently at her.

Before she can think about her actions, she leans forward and presses her lips against Olivia's, mouth open and hot. The older woman let's out a sound that sounds like a mix between a yelp and a moan, but doesn't pull away, which gives Amanda the courage to press her tongue forward. She tastes her boss' lower lip first, then dives in and swipes her tongue against Olivia's.

She's aware that she's making out with her superior in the middle of said superior's office, but she finds that she doesn't really care. And by the way Olivia moans and cups the blonde's backside, it looks- _feels-_ like the older woman doesn't really care either.

The cut is immediately forgotten about, all that matters now is that Amanda is tearing the rest of Olivia's shirt off while trying desperately to kiss the brunette deeper and harder.

Not wasting any time, Amanda discards Olivia's shirt, tossing it somewhere behind the older woman on the desk, then works quickly on her black lace bra. She pulls her lips away as Olivia's chest comes into view, her mouth running impossibly dry as she takes in the delicious sight of the brunette's full, round breasts. She can't stop herself as she swipes her tongue over a hardened, dusky nipple before sucking the warm flesh deep into her mouth.

Olivia is moaning, head tilted back and nails digging into the blonde's shoulders. Amanda lowers her hands to the older woman's waistband, shaky fingers pulling the button from its loop.

"Rollins," Olivia pants, pushing Amanda's shoulders back slightly. The younger woman swallows thickly, eyes darting back and forth between the other woman's swirling brown eyes to her swollen pink lips. "We can't _do_ this.. Here.."

The reality of everything crashes down on Amanda all at once; the fact that she's making out with Olivia, who is shirtless and wounded, and in her office no less.. It's an entirely inappropriate situation that shouldn't be happening, yet here she is, still doing it. She nods slowly, blue orbs drifting down to the other woman's full breasts, then lower, to her parted slack clad legs. "Do you want to stop?"

Olivia bites her lip and let's her eyes slip closed, "Not really. But.. That doesn't change the fact that it can't happen _here._ We're at work and my door isn't even locked. Sonny or Fin could come in at any moment."

Amanda doesn't want to be presumptuous, or even assume that Olivia is insinuating that she wants to do this somewhere more appropriate and private, but she also doesn't want to pass up the opportunity if she is, in fact, saying it can most definitely happen somewhere else.

"Okay. So what do you want to do?" The blonde asks, stepping back slightly and looking down at the ground, suddenly embarrassed about how hungrily she'd devoured Olivia's lips and breast. It was bordering desperation.

"How about.. You let me take you out for a proper 'thank you'. You know.. For tending to my wound." She smiles shyly, sliding off the desk and bending down to grab her bra. The air around them is both thick and light, an odd combination of arousal and comfortableness. The younger woman watches as her boss slips her bra back on, then nods quickly.

"Yeah, okay. I'd like that."

"Good." Olivia smiles, stepping around her desk and digging her extra blouse out of the bottom drawer. "If we're done early enough, you can leave with me."

Once again, Amanda's mouth runs dry, she nods again, a nervous smile on her lips. "Sounds like a plan, Lieutenant." Olivia's about to start buttoning up the blouse when Amanda sees the cut, which is now starting to bleed a bit again. "Wait, let me put a bandage on that before you do anything." She steps forward and grabs the gauze, the antibiotic ointment and some medical tape, telling herself that she can keep control. She quickly applies the ointment, fingers still trembling as she rubs it softly over the cut. Her lips are parted and she's getting worked up again, unable to concentrate on the task at hand when Olivia is standing in front of her, breasts heaving, breath just as labored. She doesn't know how she could even manage to be in such close proximity of the woman before now. She clears her throat as she tapes the gauze gently over the wound. "There."

"Thank you, detective." Olivia purrs, a wan, yet slightly nervous smile on her face. "Now.. Go get some paperwork done before another one of my shirts ends up on the floor.."

The blonde arches a brow and steps back, biting her lip her lip as she looks Olivia up and down carefully.

What a sight.


	23. Chapter 23

**I am SO sorry for being absent for so long! Hopefully you all still like my stuff.**

 **Name: What love looks like**

 **Word Count: 431**

 **Pairing: Rolivia**

 **Rating: T**

"What does love look like?"

Olivia watches her fingers twiddle as Dr. Lindstrom asks the question. She shakes her head and scoffs, but the older man puts a hand up and nods earnestly. "I'm being serious, Olivia."

She looks him in the eyes, gray and brown swirling together in an attempt to reach a deeper part of the Lieutenant. So far, all they've talked about in their sessions is Lewis, Noah, and work. All very important issues, but also very… mechanic. It's first on their list, the most important, the majority of their time.

Love.

"What does love look like. To you."

And suddenly, a thought crosses her mind.

"It looks like Noah." She says thickly, and it's never been more true. Love looks like a head of curly hair and big blue-green and a two missing teeth. The most pure, unjaded, untouched by evil, love she's ever had the pleasure of experiencing.

"Is that all?"

She looks at him with bewilderment. Of course it is. It's all she'll ever need.

Is it?

"What do you mean?" She's on edge now. Unaware of how they even really got onto this topic. Love.. Love is..

 _Love is blue. Like the Mediterranean sea._

But she won't say _that_ out loud. Admitting it in her head and out loud are two drastically different things.

 _Love is silky, blonde hair that falls in waves when untouched by heat and product._

Don't say it.

 _Love is pink lips and soft hands._

 **She doesn't even know if he answered her question; now long forgotten in a sea of thoughts.**

 _Love is hot morning coffee tinted with cream and flavored with caramel. The only time it's taken like that is when it's brought forth by_ _her._

 _Love is the times when blue and brown meet across the room, for only a second—and in that second, a billion stories are told of what could happen._

 _Love is the soft breath that hits your flushed cheek after an incident with a perp, resulting in you being thrown onto the cold, wet cement. It's the soft puffs of carbon dioxide caressing your skin as it's creator helps you up._

 _Love is…_

"Amanda…"

It's a whisper into the quiet room, which is now far too warm. She doesn't move though—doesn't remove her trench coat or her blazer. She instead stares ahead at her therapist, who wears a small, knowing smile.

Love is her son who will always be her light.

Love is Amanda Rollins, who has stolen her heart without knowing.

Love is knowing that she'd give her most precious organ to her every day, without reason, knowing that it will be going into the most precious of hands.


End file.
